Talk:Grigori/@comment-33780977-20190328221346/@comment-33780977-20190331021227
All right. It appears that Jaw Grab is just what it looks like: the Dragon simply immoblizes the target with his teeth and the victim receives damage only if the Dragon breaths fire or performs a snap attack (logick!). And the reason a Pawn jumped out of it is because this particular grip allows wiggling ;) Some more battle tips: * The Dragon has an actual ruse attack. The fire breath attack that looks like he's going to breath forward, while in fact he makes a 45° turn and breathes to the side. Don't get fooled by it, don't flank him when he's about to breathe fire. * After 2-6 dots of damage (depending on how well the scripts perform) the fight enters second stage where Greg retreats to one of the towers to mock the party - mirroring the same move from Ur fight. This is the time to go and climb to the hill nearby to sell him some ballista bolts, not run around to serve as a practice dummy for his fireballs. Even though the second option will also make Dragon come down, with time, I advise not picking it... unless one wishes to loot meaningless items around the arena, in that case one better be watchful. * Holy Furror, Frigor, Grand Levin. Spells can be lured 100% by remaining longer on any rock shelf around arena. If one wishes to avoid it, better not go there. Sure, Greg can cast these randomly too, but casting has very distinctive animation and lasts ages so if one remains close enough one may interrupt the casting. Some fun facts regarding the fight: 1. Greg is a very impatient guy. He actually has line where he taunts the Arisen for acting "cowardly" and keeping the distance. "Have you come so far to be stricken with cowardice, Arisen? You have chosen your path!" the problem is he uses it even when the Arisen is simply a tail away and yet to reach him, hell, he even used it when it was he who lifted off and was circling the arena. C'mon man, give me a break! 2. As we know, cause it is cannon, the Dragon reads the Arisen's mind. In this context it is rather funny how he looks at his hand when misses his grab attack ;) 3. The Dragon is actually a cool guy. I mean, he has a great heart. Even attached 2m above it one can slash it no problem. Now we know where Cursed Dragon got his huge heart from ;) 4. Just like all other dragonkin Greg also can be knocked down from the air and then second time before he even can stand straight. So, I'd say, Assassin's reliable, explosive, stunlocking anti-wyrm tactics is a blast ;) 5. Just like his copypasta Ur, Greg also transforms during the course of battle. As he receives damage one may notice the red glare FX covering him, at times, and skin getting darker. He turns from bright red at the beginning to practically brown at the end...and then turns back to bright red in the cut scene ;) What's the point? 6. Occasionally the camera shows Grigori droping an actual loot when he dies. I wonder what it is.